1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nut and a housing that has a nut accommodating portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals often are connected by tightening to a nut and a bolt. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-31962, for example, shows a housing for holding such terminals and includes a nut accommodating portion for accommodating a nut that can be tightened to a bolt. The nut has a substantially rectangular planar shape and the nut accommodating portion includes a peripheral wall that surrounds the nut. The peripheral wall prevents an accompanying rotation of the nut in the nut accommodating portion during a bolt tightening operation.
The peripheral wall of the nut accommodating portion must have sufficient strength to resist an accompanying rotation of the nut. However, an increase of the thickness of the peripheral wall to ensure sufficient strength increases the size of the housing. Therefore a countermeasure is hoped for.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a nut and a housing capable of ensuring strength against an accompanying rotation of the nut without enlarging the housing.